


"Don't Go. You can heal." - Destiny Fanfiction

by silver_wolf8500



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universes, Angst, Angst and Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Ghosts, Human, Human AU, Humans, M/M, Nindroid, RIP, Robots, hero x villain, kai has issues, morro is a gang leader, morro is cocky, zane died, zanes the work partner who died
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-28 05:21:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30134619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_wolf8500/pseuds/silver_wolf8500
Summary: Morro’s a criminal, wanted for many crimes: including murder, harrassment, stalking, and abuse. He’s a terrible person.Kai works on the police force, catching strong criminals and bringing them in. Morro had killed his work partner, yet when he brought the arrogant young man in to interrogate him, he learned some things he didn’t know. And suddenly, he doesn’t want to see Morro arrested.
Relationships: Kai/Morro (Ninjago)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	1. Introduction

Introduction:

Morro’s a criminal, wanted for many crimes: including murder, harrassment, stalking, and abuse. He’s a terrible person.   
Kai works on the police force, catching strong criminals and bringing them in. Morro had killed his work partner, yet when he brought the arrogant young man in to interrogate him, he learned some things he didn’t know. And suddenly, he doesn’t want to see Morro arrested. 

\- 

NOTE: This story will be dark. It will have swearing, violence, manipulation, and death. Be careful reading this please. It will also most likely have fairly slow updates.

-

The author:

Hi! I'm Ollie, or Nix. I'm from Ohio, USA, and I've been watching Ninjago for years now. Though, I don't remember most of it, so I'm working on re-watching it. I play Minecraft, and the Sims 4 (sometimes). I have ADHD, along with other mental illness, and I'm genderfluid! My pronouns are he/they, so please respect that. I'm also panromantic and asexual.

I kin both Morro and Acronix, but mostly Acronix.


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tw: death
> 
> Soul Archer is seriously fun to write wtf- Also, thanks Lio (you know who you are xD) for the inspiration on his personality

No one seemed to notice the young man leaning against an alleyway wall, his dark amber eyes producing a very faint glow - a clear show of his power. He was tall, standing around 5’9, and built clearly for agility over strength. He’s the kind of man you wanted to avoid running from as much as possible, for fear of being easily outran. The man’s dark hair fell into his eyes, the long curls running down his back fading into the shadows behind him. His chin was dotted with stubble, and he was absentmindedly chewing on the tip of what looked to be an arrow.

Definitely bad for his dental hygiene, considering the arrow was made from sharpened iron, but he didn’t appear to even wince. His teeth were sharpened as well, drawn out into canines that could tear skin given the chance. It was mainly for show, though, as he preferred to fight with distance between him and enemies. He wore a simple black hoodie and sweatpants, with black combat boots. These aided him in blending in with the alley’s shadows and guard over the door he was meant to be watching. 

Speaking of a door, it led directly into the gang’s hideout and as a result, directly to the leader. This man had been placed on guard duty overnight, though the other three trusted members would switch soon. It was almost dawn, or nearing the time they switched anyway. This was a relief to Saskia - nicknamed Soul Archer, not many genuinely know his real name - because even as the leader’s right hand man, staying up all night was too much. He enjoyed his sleep, thank you very much. 

Lost in thought once more, Soul Archer recalled the time he’d protested against this shift. Morro was a ruthless leader, after all, and made it very clear they were all simple pawns in his large game. He’d demanded at least an hour of rest, and had been put out for an extra two hours instead. The memory made him wince every time, and he was sure that if Morro didn't need him, he’d be dead too. Unlike some of the other members of this particular gang, Soul Archer wasn’t in it for money. He wasn’t seeking payment, simply to stick by his old friend’s side.

He could barely remember the boy whose eyes were alight with so much hope.

Quickly shaking the thought away at the sound of rustling, the archer perked up slightly. It was totally possible the sound was just a stray cat scouring the garbage for some food, but it almost sounded like-

“Freeze!” A voice yelled out, and Soul Archer watched as another man, clad in white, leapt out in front of him. 

He appeared alone, though it wouldn’t be far off to assume the man had friends. He looked to be a member of the police too, guessing by the equipment he was carrying. Realizing a moment too late that the archer had a gun pointed to his head, he sighed and straightened. His own arrow tucked into his bow, which he aimed at the man’s skull in return.  
He was known for how precise his shots are, and the only times he’s ever missed a clean shot was if it was rigged. The man was endangering himself purely by being here, and this left a cruel and twisted grin on Soul Archer’s face. He watched closely as the man hesitated, taking a step away from the arrow. Good.

“What’s this?” Soul Archer’s voice was a faint hum, mocking the police officer in front of him. “You’ve arrived alone to raid or something, little boy?” 

Another step back. He didn’t look scared outwardly, actually appearing quite calm. The archer studied him for a moment, noticing how his piercing blue eyes widened just enough to be missed by anyone not looking closely. His blond hair was almost pure white in color, standing up with some kind of gel. It certainly fit his ‘no fun all work’ attitude. Soul Archer knew this one, another of the gang members had almost been caught by him. The ghost’s eyes narrowed a little and he adjusted his aim for the man’s neck instead.

“Answer me.” The command was cold, the archer’s gaze hardening with the tone. He wasn’t happy at the silence.

After a second, the man seemed to recollect himself and shook his head firmly. He wasn’t giving in, it seemed. He rested a finger on the trigger of his gun, and Archer gave a sigh. He’d have to fight today. Though his focus was quickly turned back to the man when his clear voice spoke up.

“We know what you’re hiding.” The police officer said smoothly, expecting to jolt Soul Archer enough to get an opening in. “We know your plans.”

His attempt didn’t work. The archer just gave a cruel smile, chuckling to himself. The police knew nothing of these plans. Unless one of the gang members was spying and told them that their ‘plan’ was just a cover for the real one, they have no way to find out - and that option was impossible anyway. Morro was a very careful man, and he’d have any traitors’ heads in an instant. Soul Archer could have faith in their safety because of this.

“Oh really?” Soul Archer replied, taking a step in advancement towards the officer. His voice dropped an octave, tone low and dangerous, yet mocking. A challenge and a test. “You fools don’t know anything. I don’t mind just calling the boss over, you know.”

He waved a hand back at the door, temporarily letting go of the arrow on the bow. Morro would be pissed that he was interrupted, but he needed to know the police were after them anyway. Yet, the man was unwavering, his eyes following the archer’s moves warily. So that's what they wanted, then. To get Morro. Soul Archer would just have to be careful, then. 

“Go ahead and try. We’ll just arrest him too,” the officer replied, confirming Soul Archer’s assumptions. 

The archer laughed, pulling the arrow back once more. Though he knew he should end it quickly and move the body so they weren’t found, Archer wanted to draw it out a little longer. He loved the idea of making this police officer squirm in pain under his foot, and that was obvious by the glint of delight in his eyes. Forcing himself to avoid getting too excited too early, he fired the arrow at the police officer’s side. 

Though the man simply leapt backwards to avoid it, the archer watched in joy as the arrow turned around and steadily flew towards the man’s back. He’d turned it to the arrow so he could watch the archer, a grave mistake. Before the man could even blink, the arrow had planted itself right into his back. He fell forwards, catching himself on the ground with his hands and a strangled noise of surprise. He looked up, meeting Archer’s cruel grin with an expression of pain and confusion.

Soul Archer laughed, walking up and leaning down to address the man - who was currently bleeding steadily, his white costume staining quickly. His arms crossed behind his back as he leaned, baring his teeth. 

“Ouch. Looks like that hurt,” he taunted, laughing. 

The man narrowed his eyes, vision blurring up. His voice was weak as he whimpered out a simple question, feeling his life force drain within minutes. He wasn’t going to survive this, even if someone miraculously leapt out to save him. The question made Soul Archer tilt his head, but he just shrugged and kicked the man’s head into the pavement with a small grunt. 

-

When the news of his partner’s death reached the fiery brunette, he was furious. The two were close, like friends, and because of a simple mistake he was now dead! Why did Zane try to go alone anyway? He was smarter than that. This made Kai think, staying up late nights over at the station. He’d spend his time pacing through their room, his hands itching to do something, but he couldn’t do anything right now. They still needed to figure out where Morro was even hiding at, which was something Zane knew but never told anyone about.

Right now, it was somewhere around 10:50pm and Kai was still in the building. His brown hair was messier than usual, which is saying something because it almost always looked like a rat’s nest. His red hoodie (it was a size too big, he’d always been fond of baggier clothing) fell off his shoulders slightly, revealing the black tank top underneath. His jeans were dark as well, though that could be the limited lighting of the room - his left leg had a coffee stain on it from this morning too. Ouch.

Turning his bright amber eyes to Zane’s old desk, he frowned and gave an irritated huff. None of Zane’s stuff had been moved out yet, and the desk was still littered with old files and papers. For being as smart as his friend was, he was never organized. The temptation to go through his things and see if he could find anything important ran through his mind again. 

Pushing aside his morals, Kai took a step in the desk’s direction. He wouldn’t find anything if he didn’t. The officer sighed, sitting at Zane’s chair and opening one of the files. He’d found something right away, an address scribbled into the top corner of a page filled with quick notes on Morro’s gang.

Kai paused, taking a picture of the address with his phone before narrowing his eyes at the paper. He would find the gang and get them arrested tomorrow, that’s a promise. No one messes with his friends and gets away unscathed.


End file.
